1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a mobile terminal having a plurality of cameras simultaneously operating in a dual capturing mode, and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Mobile terminals are electronic devices which are portable and have at least one of voice and telephone call functions, information input and/or output functions, a data storage function and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Many efforts are undergoing to support and enhance various functions as such multimedia player in view of hardware or software improvements. As one example, a user interface environment is provided in order for users to easily and conveniently search for or select functions.
Meanwhile, the mobile terminal may be provided with a plurality of cameras to capture a still image or a video. In a dual capturing mode in which those cameras are operating simultaneously, images captured by the plurality of cameras, respectively, may be output on a display unit.
In general, in the dual capturing mode, one camera captures an object, and another camera captures a user. Here, when the user views an image with the object captured, the user may suffer from caring for the user's own image. This may cause a difficulty for the user to make for a desired composition. It may be considerably difficult to capture an image with appropriately adjusting a distance between the one camera and the object and a distance between the another camera and the user. This may be especially so when the object or the user moves to a different position.